shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Boofy's Gymnastics
Boofy's Gymnastics is an animated short starring Boofy. Plot Boofy comes home from work exhausted, so he decides to keep himself fit by working out and doing gymnastics.﻿ He orders a home gym set and sends away for it. The package containing his gym set immediately arrives. After setting up the gym equipment in his home, Boofy dons his new workout suit which resembles a caveman loincloth. Boofy compares himself to a chart depicting a man with a muscular development and realizes his own body does not match the chart. Determined to build his musculature, Boofy plays the record for his gymnastic program which instructs him to start exercising by lifting the barbells. At his first attempt to lift the barbells, Boofy inadvertently stands on the bars while struggling to lift weights. Then the barbells clasp with the bar landing on his hands. Boofy yet manages to quickly fix the barbells, and then attempt to lift from behind his back which causes him to fall forward. With the barbells over him on the floor, Boofy tries lifting them with his feet, only to have the weights close in on his hands and feet like two magnets. With his hands and feet trapped in the barbells, Boofy finds himself no choice but to lift up his rear end and move it back and forth as another attempt to lift the weight high. As a result, Boofy rolls himself forward and starts rolling on the barbells like wheels. To make matters worse, his workout suit falls over his head leaving his underwear fully exposed. Boofy shakes the suit off his head before rolling onto a board formed like a ramp. As Boofy falls over the board, the board briefly smacks his rear end, causing him to flip. This not only frees his hands and feet from the barbells, but also causes him to land on his feet with the barbells finally lifted over his head. Unfortunately, a fly lands on the barbells and adds Boofy more weight to lift. Boofy crashes through the floor and down several stories. Boofy returns to his apartment exhausted as he was before. He compares himself to the muscle chart again, only to have it roll him up it, and then drop him back to the floor. The next exercise is the "chin lift." While Boofy appears to be lifting his chin over the bar, his feet actually never leave the ground for the bar he grips is just sliding up and down on the poles supporting it. When Boofy is finished with that, the bar slides down on his head, forming a bump. Boofy pushes the bump down inside himself and forms it on his arm making himself believe he has built a muscle. Finally, Boofy works on stretching a cable stretcher. In the process, Boofy gets tangled in the cable. As he opens the cable like a spider web to escape from it, the cable traps him again and yanks his workout suit off. Boofy crawls inside his suit, and then stretches the cable with his feet, only to fling himself across the room. While flying across the room, Boofy grabs onto a set of lifting rings and swings back and forth until he repetitively crashes through the walls. He falls out a window in the ceiling, flipping in the atmosphere outside the building, and then falls back into his apartment through another window. He falls in stretching on another cable and dribbles on his butt like a basket ball until he reaches his mirror. As the cable pulls him back, his reflection comes to life and waves to him. The chaos continues as Boofy runs into his equipment that sends his flying across the room until he falls through a window. His foot hooks onto a ring suspended by a cable on the ceiling. Boofy flies out of the building again, across a street, and above several stories with the stretching behind. Boofy grabs the edge of a window, frightening a woman who lives in that apartment and prompting her to strike his hand with her high-heel shoe due to her mistaking him for a masher. Boofy gets dragged by the cable back into his apartment. As he crashes through the wall. he accidentally breaks the muscle chart out of the wall, making it appear that he has finally built his full musculature. Then Boofy falls asleep. Voice Characterization *Charles "Buddy" Rogers - Boofy *Alan Reed - Narrator *Mel Blanc - Shouting Man *William Hanna - Boofy (screaming) Production *Director: James Kenny *Story: Mike Schuckett, Dick Kenny *Animation: Ed Augustin, Harold Foster, James Stevens, Jerry Hathcock *Effects Animation: Don McManus *Layout: Al Zimmer *Background: Bruce Michaels *Music: Oliver Williams Home video releases DVD *''Michael Shires Treasures: The Complete Boofy'' Trivia *It is the last to Star Boofy in the 1940's decade. *In Nanoboy The Movie, Wakko and David are shown watching this cartoon while hiding out in a movie theater. This is despite the fact that Nanoboy The Movie takes place in 1957 and this short was released in 1949. Crew members claimed to have chose this particular short, despite its inaccuracies, because it was the zaniest thing they could find in the Shires Vault. Category:1949 shorts Category:Boofy shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Films Category:Featured shorts